The Soda Bottles
by Shinan7
Summary: Izumo gets an idea on how to get two couples together. It's obvious that they are into each other but no one makes a move until the idea pops into her head. Yaoi. Bon/Rin, Shima/Yukio
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist does not belong to me in any way, shape or form.

Note: Just an idea I had.

Warning: Yaoi though nothing graphic will happen at all. Rin/Bon, Yukio/Shima. Other couples aren't serious, just for fun.

* * *

Chapter One: Names and Bottles

The weekend, it had been a while since they'd been given a break and the exwires plus Yukio decided to go to the theme park for fun. Sadly, it had been closed and the group had made their way home. Jokes were flying and a few people were subtly flirting. Subtly enough that the one they were flirting with didn't even know it.

Izumo sighed as she watched two couples like that. It was unbelievable that neither had picked up the hints.

They needed help.

"Idiots." She murmured before pointing out the convenience store.

The group tumbled into the small store, laughing and joking with each other. They immediately made their way over to the refrigerators to get cold drinks. It was pretty hot outside, and more then one of them had accumulated a thirst.

Izumo stood in front of one of the fridges, scanning the different selections when her eyes landed on a soda bottle with her name on it.

An idea hit her, and her lips twitched into a satisfied smirk. This would be the best opportunity to get a few individuals to stop dancing around each other. It would be perfect. Even if the pair didn't go right, it would still make the one they were supposed to be with jealous. Hopefully, it'll kick them into gear.

Immediately, Izumo searched for names. By the time she found everyone's name, her hands were full and she almost dropped a couple on her way to the counter.

"Jeez, Izumo! That's a lot of soda's. Are you sure you're going to drink them all?" Shima stared, wide eyed as he watched the purple haired girl pay the cashier.

"Of course I'm not going to drink them all! You idiot! It's for a game that I thought up." Izumo couldn't help but smirk as she took the bag full of soda drinks.

"A game? What kind of game?" Shiemi peeped as she walked over the the two.

Everyone else crowded around them, having heard Shima about the game.

"Let's get back to Rin and Yukio's dorm and you'll see."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone was sitting in the dining area with Izumo standing in front of them with the bag of sodas.

"Alright! There's going to be two groups. Group A will pick the soda without looking. Group A will be Bon, Shima, Takara, Paku, and Yamada." The named ones got up and walked up to Izumo, where she'd separated the bottles into two groups.

Izumo held out the bag to them and they all reached in at once and fished out a bottle each. They stood looking down at the bottles and then back up at Izumo. "Now, whomever's name you picked, go to them."

Bon shrugged and crossed over the room to stand in front of Rin. Shima went to Yukio. Takara stayed with Izumo and Paku hesitantly went over to Miwa. Yamada played his PSP while walking over to Shiemi, soda bottle under his arm.

"Now, date!" Izumo grinned as several 'What!'s' rang out through the room. "You and your partner have to go on a date. No ifs ands or buts about it! Don't forget to grab your date's drink!"

"What?!" Again, was the word that left everyone's mouth. Most couldn't believe their ears while a few were giving each other side glances, cheeks rosy.

Izumo placed her hands on her hips and glared at the group. "Come on, you guys agreed! Now hop to it!"

The couples left before Izumo would find it in herself to chase them out with her two summons. Takara stood just behind her, pink puppet in hand, and head tilted to the side. "Date?"

* * *

A/N: This story shouldn't be too long. The following chapters will just be how the date when with the lovely couples. Let me know what you think! Each couple will have their own chapter and not every date will turn out pretty. Pretend it's before they find out who 'Yamada' really is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rin and Bon's Date:

Rin stood just outside with Bon by his side. He could feel the way that his face was heating up just a bit by being alone with Bon. They had been walking around aimlessly for at least an hour, neither able to look the other in the eyes, not noticing how the mirrored each other's actions.

Rin groaned inwardly. Damn Izumo... He was going to be a blushing, stuttering, mess! Was already one!

He just knew he would embarrass himself somehow...

Ever since he'd figured out he'd had a crush on his fellow exwire, he hadn't been able to think of anything else. Even speaking normally to him took a ton of effort. It was impossible that Bon would ever return his feelings, but no matter how much he tried to coach himself out of liking Bon, his feelings still remained. And they grew stronger by the day.

Rin silently groaned. It seemed like Bon heard it because he turned to look and Rin couldn't help but to blush.

"W-where do you want to go?" Rin cleared his throat, and ended up choking. It seemed to double as Bon whacked him on his back.

"Are you alright?" Bon asked, and Rin could have sworn that his cheeks turned a little red as their eyes connected.

Rin cleared his throat slightly, and nodded.

"Here, take a sip. It should help." Bon uncapped his soda, completely ignoring the fact the Rin had his own bottle in his hands, and placed it on Rin's lip.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryuji couldn't stop sneaking looks over at Rin as they walked down the street. He hadn't been alone with Rin for a long time, since before he'd found out that he had feelings for his fellow exwire... In fact, Ryuji couldn't even think of a time that they had ever been alone. Always, always they'd been around others..

Just then, the sunlight hit Rin's hair, making it glint and catching Ryuji's attention instantly. It looked extremely soft. Ryuji suddenly felt the need to run his fingers through that enticing hair. The older teens fingers twitched, but he held himself back.

"I wonder how Izumo came up with this idea..." Rin pondered out loud, his voice still a little scratchy sounding from his choking fit earlier.

Ryuji shrugged, looking at Rin from the corner of his eye so he wouldn't notice his staring. Rin would probably think he was being a creeper. "It probably popped into her head at the last second. "

Rin slowly nodded in agreement. "Well... What do you want to do?" Their arms brushed, and Ryuji sucked his breath in. The touch had felt like electricity had gone through his body. It left behind a pleasant, tingly sensation. It made him want more. It made him want to...

"Kiss you..." It took a second to register that he'd said those words out loud. Rin's eyes widened slightly. "I mean eat! Eat... ice cream... you... want ice cream?" Ryuji finished a little frantic, and more than a little flustered. His face felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't meet Rin's gaze just yet.

"Ah- yes... Ice cream sounds good." Ryuji didn't see the light that flashed through Rin's eyes, or the blush when he'd agreed with his idea.

"I know a good place, it's just a over there." Ryuji pointed and they turned towards that direction. The older couldn't seem to get his face to cool down. He couldn't believe that he'd blurted out his thoughts like that. Luckily, Rin seemed to buy his correction...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kiss you..."

The pleasant shiver went through Rin's body as those words repeated themselves in his mind was delightful. He'd seen the blush, the way Bon couldn't meet his eyes.

Rin's tongue slipped out to lip his bottom lip as he walked into the building. He caught and held Bon's gaze as he passed in. Rin made sure to bite lip slightly before continuing to a booth at the corner.

He could sense the way Bon jerked in surprise, and looked after him.

Rin couldn't help but grin a little in happiness. Bon liked him! Wanted to kiss him!

Maybe his crush wasn't so hopeless after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wow.

That look... And the way he bit his lip!

Ryuji had to hold back a groan as he followed behind the raven haired teen. His eyes involuntarily slid down, studying Rin's rear.

He snapped out of it as Rin sat down, obscuring his view. Ryuji cleared his throat before forcing a smirk on his face. "What kind of flavor do you want? I'll get them."

Rin thought for a second. "French vanilla with a bit of caramel sauce on top, please."

Ryuji nodded in acknowledgment and went to the counter. He ordered Rin's ice cream, and then his own cookie dough one and returned. He handed Rin his before sitting down across from him.

Rin licked his ice cream first, and Bon found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Rin's pink tongue darting out to lap at the frozen treat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOo

The look on Bon's face made Rin more bold. He licked the sweet concoction slowly, making sure to lick his lips slightly before going for another taste. It seemed like his date had forgotten about his own ice cream, eyes locked on Rin's mouth and tongue.

Rin decided a bit more teasing would be fine. "Are you alright, Bon?"

Bon's eyes flashed up to lock onto Rin's and he swore that a bolt of lightning passed between them.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine." Bon swallowed slightly before taking a bite of his own ice cream.

Not even seconds later, dark eyes locked onto Rin's tongue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pair walked down the street. They had been out longer than they'd thought. The sun was already casting red light onto the huge fluffy clouds that had appeared an hour before.

Surprisingly enough, they still had their soda bottles, both forgetting to place them in the trash whenever they went by one.

The silence between them wasn't awkward. Instead, it was filled with anticipation. Or at least from one of them. The other seemed a bit clueless about the situation.

Rin glanced at Bon from the corner of his eye. He couldn't take it anymore. If Bon wasn't going to say anything, he would.

The half-demon looked down and stopped walking; knowing that Bon would stop too.

After a few steps, he did just that, turning to raise an eyebrow at Rin. Bon then walked over until he was standing right in front of him.

"Bon..." Rin started, raising his head so that their eyes locked. Already, Rin could see the way that Bon's face was starting to turn red. Rin leaned in close, so they were eye to eye and whispered two words. "Kiss me." Bon's mouth dropped open in surprise. He didn't move for several seconds.

Again, Rin grew impatient with Bon. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Until the moment that Bon reciprocated the kiss, Rin was second guessing himself. When Bon took over the kiss, pushing Rin up against the tree, he stopped second guessing and let himself get lost in the haze of emotions that surrounded them.

Teeth nibbled on his lips and Run could hold back the groan. They pulled back, gazing into each other's eyes. Both were breathing heavier, faces flushed. Bon smirked before leaning in again, tongue brushed gently against Rin's teeth, and he granted access. The world that was around them became a hazy background. He wrapped his arms around the older teen, bringing their bodies flush against each other when Bon grabbed Rin's hips. The faint taste of chocolate made itself known to the raven haired teen.

The vague thought that he should thank Izumo the next time he saw her passed through his mind.

Bon's body heat and soft lips chased the thought away.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and/or faving! I really, really appreciate it!

Special thanks to my reviewers: Evilneko101, Natsuki D and AnonymousIDK! Glad you guys liked my idea!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3** : The Puppet Date

Izumo couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as she watched the couples leave. She could already see in her mind's eye Rin and Bon getting together. Shima and Yukio would probably be a tad harder but at least they were going out on a date by themselves. Maybe Yukio would loosen up a bit and actually notice the way Shima looked at him.

"Those idiots." She muttered under her breath.

Sometimes she couldn't help but want to smack them on their heads to get their brains going. Not that that it would work or that it would actually bring them to the right direction. Boys were to dense for that to work.

"Hey, eyebrows! What the hell are we doing this for?"

The voice made Izumo jump in surprise. She had completely forgotten that she'd have a date too. She glanced over at the short blond boy with a pink puppet bunny on his hand. "I just felt like getting a few people together. You can go back to your dorm since my plan worked like a charm." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Takara.

The bunny tilted to the side, almost in contemplation. It showed more character than the human holding it in all honesty. "Do I annoy you?"

Izumo huffed. "Of course you're annoying! And can't you talk without using that puppet already?!"

For some reason, it felt like the puppet was smirking. "I will not. You got me as your 'date', now you're stuck with me."

Izumo glared down at him before huffing again. "Fine, lets-"

Takara cut her off. "Oh no you don't. I'll be the one deciding what we will be doing, not you eyebrows."

Izumo could feel her face burn. "You bastard-"

But before she could really set off, Takara cut her off. "A movie."

"What?" Izumo sputtered.

"What do you mean 'what?'? Are you deaf or something? I said that we're going to watch a movie. A scary one."

"Why? Do you like me or something?" Her eyes narrowed.

Takara laughed. "Nope." He sounded delighted to say it.

Izumo ground out, her hands twitched. She really wanted to strangle him. "Then why don't you just leave?"

The bunny got extremely close to her face. "Because you find me annoying!" He sounded entirely too smug for Izumo's liking.

"Are you serious?!" Izumo exclaimed in frustration.

The puppet bunny was tilted to the side once more. "Of course, I'm always serious."

"You're an asshole!"

"And?" As Izumo sputtered, Takara let out a mean sounding chuckle. "Come on. I know the perfect movie."

As he walked away, Izumo decided to ditch him. He wouldn't notice until it was too late. With a nod, Izumo turned, prepared to hightail it outta there.

Something grabbed her arm the grip tight. "Oh no you don't. Now play nice. This was your idea after all." Takara said and dragged her with him. He completely ignored her cursing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Izumo was plopped unceremoniously on to the seat in the very middle of the theatres. Takara hadn't let go of her arm and it didn't seem like he would do it any time soon either.

For the moment, Izumo decided to ignore the idiot. Instead she studied the theater room. So far, it was only her and the creep. To be honest, the empty place made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She grimaced and reluctantly turned to her only human contact. "When does this thing start?"

The puppet came up to her eye level. It tilted slightly to the left as if it was studying her. After a few seconds, Takara replied. "The lights should go out in about... now."

Izumo couldn't help but jump slightly as the lights indeed turned off and the screen started to slowly lighten.

"Wait, where is everybody?"

"It seems we are everybody." Takara replied and then the puppet was turned to face the screen.

Izumo couldn't stop the shiver that went up and down her spine. Suddenly her brilliant plan... Didn't seem to be such a good idea after all.

The movie started and after ten minutes of restlessness, Izumo began to calm down. So far nothing had happened. No one else had walked into the theater room but at least nothing had happened. She didn't know why she felt it, but she knew something was going to happen.

The movie was typical in the fact that there was a group of friends daring each other to go to a supposedly haunted house and explore it in pairs. So far all they'd found was random rooms with creepy things but nothing scary. At least not yet. Izumo was pretty sure that one of the groups would lose a member and another group would start running for their lives in a minute.

Just then, it felt like something was crawling up her shoulder. Izumo froze. Slowly, she peeked out of the corner of her eyes.

Nothing.

There was nothing there. Izumo let the breath that she hadn't known that she'd been holding in, out and turned back to the screen.

A few minutes later, the feeling returned. This time, Izumo lifted her hand and brushed it off. The movie was getting more frightening. A masked man had appeared and dragged one of the snotty girls off. Another girl had tripped down the stairs and was lying unconscious at the bottom.

She felt something tug at her hair.

Izumo snapped her attention to her right. Nothing was there.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

Izumo heard a chuckle from her left and she scowled. "I am not! Shut up and watch the movie!"

The girl resolutely kept her eyes locked on the movie. Every time she felt something brush against her, she ignored it. Or tried to. She couldn't help the way that her body was ready to spring up and attack. Or run away, though she'd never admit to that last one.

The movie ended and they walked back towards the dorms. They sky was yet dark, but it was getting there. Izumo couldn't help but feel a little jumpy at the shadows behind the shadows.

"This is stupid!" Izumo muttered to herself, eyes darting from left to right.

Suddenly, there was a giggle right next to her ear and something grabbed her leg before letting go.

"Ahh!" Izumo pushed herself away and looked around wildly. "What the hell was that?!"

Takara stayed quiet but Izumo could sense amusement coming from him.

"Was that you?!" She demanded, fright turning to anger.

"It was. Wasn't that exciting, eyebrows? I had you jumping at shadows."

"Y-you asshole!" Izumo screeched, hand raised, ready to smack the living daylights out of Takara. The only thing that made her hesitate was she didn't know whether to hit the bunny first or his face.

* * *

A/N: I am soo soo sorry that it's taken me forever to update! This chapter wasn't turning out right my first few tries. Again, I'm sorry for the wait!

I would like to thank my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Hopefully you liked this chapter as well.

Special thanks to my previous chapters reviewers! I love the love!

AnonymousIDK- She is devious enough to try that, butttt on this occasion, it was luck lol.

Evilneko101- that made me laugh so much! Glad you enjoyed!

Natsuki D- So glad you liked it!

Miketsukami-kun- Thank you! So glad you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: Is either going to be Shima and Yukio's date or Shiemi and Yamada(Shura)'s date or Paku and Konekomaru's date. If you have a preference, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shiemi & Yamada's Date

Shiemi walked just behind the PSP playing Yamada. Since they'd left the Old Boy's Dorm, all he had done was fiddle with the buttons and that was pretty much it. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

Thinking back on their days in the exorcist classes, she didn't remember speaking anything more the 'hello' to him...

Almost immediately after coming to that revelation, the blond girl felt horrible. How could she have been so mean to one of her fellow classmates? All she'd basically done was ignore him?! What kind of person was she?!

A horrible one, that was what kind of person she was!

The blond could already feel the tears that were gathering at the corner of her eyes. How could she have been doing that to someone?! Shiemi clenched her hands in determination, her eyes blazing with determination.

Shiemi ran forward, and slid in front of Yamada, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry, Yamada! I've been so horrible to you! I'm so so so so so so incredibly sorry! I'm going to make it up to you!" Shiemi cried, took a shocked Yamada's hand and towed him behind her as she half ran, half tripped down the street.

After about five minutes, Shiemi spotted the place she was looking for. She had seen it in passing but she never thought about it until now. "You like video games, right?"

"Uh... wait...?"

Shiemi didn't even notice that Yamada had said a word. She was too busy speaking over the guy's low voice. "I know you love them because you're always playing with one! I don't know if you've ever been here before, but I know you'll love it!" While she spoke, Shiemi kept dragging him to the store. When they got there, she flung open the door. She pushed Yamada inside and tried to peer into his hookie from the corner of her eyes to see what his reaction was.

Sadly enough, the hoodie obscured any expressions that Yamada might have possibly had.

But soon enough, the teen boy went over to one of the games. From what Shiemi could see, it said Mortal Kombat on the side. Yamada reached into his pocket for some loose change, and Shiemi gasped. Hurriedly she made her way over to the money machines. The blond went running back to Yamada and deposited a handful of coins into his lap.

For a second, the other teen was silently looking down at the coins. He reached out and picked a few up. "Thanks, kid." He turned back to the game and began playing.

Shiemi couldn't help but beam in happiness as she watched the game progress. Once it was done, Shiemi waited expectantly for the teen to either play again or head for another one.

What she didn't expect was for Yamada to take her hand and drag her to one of the games that had a seat. After studying it before they got there, Shiemi saw that it was a car racing one.

Yamada sat down but instead of letting go of Shiemi's hand, he practically forced her to sit on his lap.

"I'll teach you."

Shiemi started in surprise as Yamada placed her hands on the steering wheel. "I-I-ah- it's alright! Y-you don't have to!"

But Yamada didn't seem to be listening because he put the coins in and began the game. Shiemi felt her face turn red when Yamada's arms went around her to take a hold of the steering wheel.

 _This_ _is_ _so_ _embarrassing_!

* * *

Meanwhile, Shura vaguely wondered if Shiemi could feel her boobs throught the hoodie...

Eh...

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry it's so short, I decided to get this one out of the way before getting to Yukio and Renzou. Probably going to save them for last.

Again, thank you: AnonymousIDK, Natsuki D, and Evilneko101 for the reviews! Loved them!


	5. Chapter 5

Yukio and Renzou's Date:

Why was it that... whenever their eyes met, a shot of electricity went through his body, making the temperature skyrocket?

Heart beat pumping, pace going from steady to erratic in less time than it took to blink?

Sweat, sweat poured down the side of his face, and his collar felt uncomfortably hot. His mouth was as dry as any desert, and not any drink of water could fix that.

Why was it that... that the smallest smile from Yukio... made his chest feel like there was no air left to breath? Only that captivating smile.

The smile that... that he lived to see every smile that always, always made his day just that much better, no matter how small it was. Whether it was directed at him or not, didn't matter.

Just the smile... his smile.

Renzou glanced at Yukio from the corner of his eyes. Now they were going out on a date!

The pink haired teen had to hold back a mad fit of giggles as he thought about it.

He, Renzou, was going out on a date with Yukio! Something he'd never thought would happen, was happening!

Renzou couldn't help the little hop, and skip that came just then. And him being him, he ended up tripping.

The world toppled over as Renzou face planted on the concrete sidewalk.

A small groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself up.

Well didn't he feel just like crawling into a deep, dark hole and dying.

"Are you alright?"

It was Yukio. He was kneeling next to Renzou and looked a bit worried.

Renzou could feel his face flush some more. Again, he wished that he could just sink down into the ground. How embarrassing. Completely mortifying.

Yukio probably thought that he was an idiot, a complete moron. He would never be able to show hi-

That thought was obliterated when Renzou felt a soft pair of lips pressing against his forehead. The same spot that he'd hit when Renzou had tripped.

Yukio.

Yukio had his lips on Renzou's face.

Yukio was kissing Renzou's forehead.

Yukio.

Was.

Kissing.

His.

Forehead!

"What..?" Renzou couldn't help his wide eyed stare even if he was aware of it.

Yukio had a lovely shade of red on his cheeks, and Renzou found himself loving it.

"I..." Yukio trailed off in uncertainty, eyes not meeting Renzou's.

Well, that wouldn't do.

With that thought, Renzou pulled Yukio closer, and locked their lips together in the most wonderful kiss that he'd ever experienced. It was like floating on clouds.

When they pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily, and neither could tear their gazes from each other.

And Renzou saw it. That smile.

That smile... it was just for him.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while! And I don't know if you guys have noticed this, but ff have been having problems with showing reviews so if you post one and I don't reply, it's because of that.

Thank you for reading/following/faving/reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Paku and Konekomaru's Date:

It was awkward, there was no need to deny that. Konekomaru snuck a glance up at the girl that he was walking next to. By the look on her face, she was a little lost on what she was supposed to do. Now that, he could understand. What the heck had Izumo been thinking anyway? Dates? Why would she want to do anything like that? It wasn't for her own benefit, that was for sure...

But then why?

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." Paku said pointing over to a fast food place they were going by.

Konekomaru agreed, and he opened the glass door, letting Paku head in first. They got a few things, then went to sit by one of the booths. The large window showed the streets, with people walking by every little while.

"Say, Paku." Konekomaru started, after he'd finished taking a bite of his burger. "You're Izumo's best friend, right?"

The girl nodded as she went to take a sip of her soft drink.

"Do you know why she wanted to do this 'date game'?"

Paku frowned slightly, before shaking her head. "You know, I've been wondering about that ever since she suggested it. Izumo's not the type to go for these kinds of games. I was really surprised she suggested it, honestly."

He nodded and the silence ensued, though luckily, it was more in contemplation then awkwardness. At least that was an improvement.

Konekomaru was broken out of his thoughts a little later as Paku gasped in surprise. He looked up and followed where she was looking.

Right outside the window, Rin and Bon were heading down the street. That wasn't necessarily surprising. The two had slowly grown closer as the months went by. No, what was surprising was that they had their hands clasped together.

As Konekomaru watched, they shared a look, slowly leaned into each other... and then kissed.

And he just gaped, his jaw dropping to the floor.

Paku on the other hand, turned pink and gasped again. "That's why she did it!"

Konekomaru started at the sight beyond the window, then turned to her and blinked. He couldn't get any words out either way, but Paku didn't notice that.

"That's why!" Paku giggled, her eyes sparkling.

"Huh...?" Was the only thing Konekomaru could get out. His world had turned slightly. Not that he was disgusted or anything like that. No, it was just... Not what he expected...

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Bon and Rin...

They made sense.

"Is that...?" Paku's voice brought him out again.

Konekomaru looked out the window and saw Yukio and Shima... "Whaaa?"

Paku giggled.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I think there will be one more chapter and then it'll be done. I'm sorry it took so long, though! I went back and did a bit of editing but nothing big just spell checks and sentence structure things.

Thank you for all the reviews! Love them! and again, I'm so sorry it took me so long!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Slowly, the couples filed into the dining room. A few had bewildered and slightly flushed faces, while others looked extremely pleased with themselves. It was odd that they all managed to get back at around the same time since they hadn't really decided on an exact time frame, but no one took notice.

Shiemi, was surprisingly red and every few minutes she would glance at Yamada, squeak slightly, and then duck her head to glance at her lap. Yamada, on the other hand, looked slightly bored and kept his eyes on his PSP screen. Though, he did turn to Shiemi and held out the PSP, almost like he was asking if she wanted a turn to play. Shiemi squeaked, and shook her head frantically, the blush very prominent on her pale skin. Yamada shrugged and slouched back onto is chair, attention on the game again.

Izumo was studiously ignoring Takara, who had a smirk on his lips, though the right side of his face looked a bit red and puffy and his puppet was a little worse for wear.

Yukio and Renzou sat incredibly close together. Yukio seemed a bit nervous, but Renzou had a smile plastered on his face. Every few seconds, the pink haired teen would brush his hand against Yukio's thigh, making the other jump, and a blush to flash onto his face.

Rin and Ryuji were in the kitchen. They weren't making anything to eat or anything like that, no. Currently, Ryuuji had Rin backed against the counter, where no one could see, and he was kissing the living daylights out of Rin.

Konekomaru sat at the table with Paku, eyes widening every time her heard a stifled gasp coming from the kitchen. Paku's gaze went from the cute scene of Yukio and Shima, towards the direction of the muffled sound from the kitchen.

"Well, that was fun." A smirking Ryuuji finally walked into the room, Rin, a flustered looking Rin, trailing a few steps behind. "We should do that again sometime."

Paku giggled, her hand went to her mouth to try to stifle the sound.

Izumo's eyes narrowed, went to Shima and Yukio, then to Rin and Bon and back again. A grin flashed onto her face, and she looked extremely pleased with herself.

The End.

* * *

A/N: And I'm done! Sorry again it took me a few months to finish it! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you so much Natsuki D for your review of chapter 6! I hope you liked it, and thank you for sticking with this! :D


End file.
